customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Bioniclezilla76/Review of 2014 Sets and Movie
Haven't made a blog in a while. K, here's one. My thoughts on the new sets. Frankly I am rather disappointed. I do not own any of the sets so I am just reviewing pictures. Putting Kaiju in here would be a dream come true and on top of that you add spiders, Jaegers, and walking turrets. It would not take much for me to buy them but it is sad how horrendous some of them look. Let's get the worst out of the way, the Evos. They look bad for different reasons so let's take a look starting with... Evo Walker This looks like it has nothing good going for it aside from Jumpers. If that is the only thing that is kind of average than we have a problem. The design looks like it will come apart in seconds. It also looks like a mini set. And the colors. Oh boy. Um, yeah. We have one blue piece, one orange, one silvers, a few green, and a few yellow. Also a gun metal plasma canon. Ok, with most sets it looks bad, but here, it is atrocious. Why? Because those are all the pieces pretty much. So I will compare to voltix. The thing better about him was that every piece wasn't crammed in the piece limit. Yeah, he was a giant mess but it least every piece wasn't a sixth of the set. He could hide some of the pieces more and they weren't the highlite. Well yeah they were but if you remove them it won't look like a pile of unconstructed pieces. Ugh, glad I got that out of the way. Evo XL Machine O_O no no no, 0_0 yep. His legs are so empty that I can literally not describe the atrocity. The upper legs are great though. Also I do like his body, though his weapons look bad. They just look bad... His arms are appropiately bulky and this set would be good if it wasn't for the legs. Splitter Beast Function is nice, weapons are nice, lil guy is nice, bigger one is bland by himself, just an over al strong set. Queen Beast So far all I can say about her is bony and a cat five, yeah I said that. Jaw Beast This is how you make a small set. It is simple but there aren't any problems I can see aside from the fact that not all the azure is the same azure. This is a must buy. Freeze Machine Nice set over all though that weapon is getting redundant. The feet are nice and it looks very unique over all. Jet Machine Furno. You don't like furno than don't get this set because it is as furno as you can get. =Movie= The 22 minute one, not the five minute one. Anyways to sum it up, it has less of the annoying characters and worse dialogue but it is still there. Here is some trivia in the movie, this is the first time anyone dies in the show. Make of that what you will. It has a few funny moments that are intended to be funny but there are so many that aren't intended because in this thing the heroes are really incompetent. Sometimes. Other times a hero could beat of two Kaiju in five seconds. Also the voice actors are so boring. Now I appreciate stereotypes with no character development. This movie felt like a commercial and here is why. They have barely an intro, no character in the characters with the same voice, and talking about the features of the sets and the sets themselves way too much. Though I said there isn't much annoying dialogue, they make up for that with managing to fit three horrendous puns in five seconds after slaying Splitter Beast. Over all this is probably the best because despite having less flaws they were soooo annoying. This one is kind of annoying and boring. Actually I don't know if it is worse than the others. Category:Blog posts